(A) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of RF antennas for receiving over-the-air broadcasts of television and radio signals in the spectrum assigned by the FCC to UHF, VHF, and FM broadcasts.
(B) Discussion of the Background
The science of RF antennas is well established, with over-the-air broadcasting having been the predominant source of audio and video content for American consumers through the 1960s and 1970s. During the final quarter of the 20th century, however, cable television providers came to dominate the distribution of video content, and with the proliferation of broadband and mobile services into the 21st century, the historical allotment of spectrum to over-the-air broadcasting could no longer be justified.
The first move to reallocate broadcast spectrum to new uses came in 2005, when Congress passed a law to force the television industry to switch from analog to digital signals within a narrower band of RF spectrum by 2009. Implementation of this law by the FCC resulted in a proliferation of channels in the narrower UHF spectrum, and this was a major disrupter to the antenna industry. Since UHF signals require smaller antenna elements than VHF signals, a wide variety of smaller omnidirectional indoor and outdoor antennas came to market, and with their high definition digital video, they spawned a cult-like movement of “cord cutters” who were seeking relief from the increasing costs of cable television services.
The small indoor antennas also became popular within the growing population of renters (approaching 40% of the U.S. population according to the latest census data), on whom costly cable TV subscriptions can be especially burdensome, while they have limited access to rooftop and attic spaces for installing antennas, and face restrictions on running antenna cables through walls and common areas.
Then in 2012, Congress passed another law to reallocate the upper UHF spectrum that TV broadcasters had just filled with digital signals, to mobile telecom. Under rules promulgated by the FCC in 2014 pursuant to the law, broadcasters in the 600-698 Mhz band will be forced into lower UHF frequencies or moved down to VLF frequencies (or will cease broadcasting) by 2018.
While it is hard to argue with priority for scarce spectrum being reassigned to mobile telecom from broadcast television, the planned spectrum reallocation will create another major disruption in the antenna industry, and especially for users of the new generation of smaller omnidirectional antennas. A substantial number of these antennas will become obsolete, and replacing them with the large, mast-mounted outdoor antennas historically used for VHF television reception, will simply not be possible for the growing population of renters.
The laws of physics relative to RF signals cannot be broken, but an alternative is needed for “cord cutters” and renters to be able to continue enjoying high definition over-the-air broadcasts through the next round of spectrum reallocation, and not be forced into high cost cable services—or having to forgo television services all together.